


The OP with The Kids

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Green Pointy Things [53]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Written for Challenge 6: TV Tropes The Lighthouse Cycle 2
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Mia Smoak, William Clayton & Mia Smoak
Series: Green Pointy Things [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/271693
Kudos: 9





	The OP with The Kids

**The OP with The Kids**  
**Word Count:** 355  
**Trope:** Override Command  
**Written for Challenge 6: TV Tropes The Lighthouse Cycle 2**

Oliver shot the arrow into the control panel. “Its in. override the controls now.”

“Um… wait a sec… this isn’t as easy as it looks.” William’s voice said over the comms.   
Oliver scanned the room. His patience was waning quickly. “Overwatch could do it in under five seconds.”

“Yeah thanks Green Arrow for making me feel even more stressed out.” 

“Can you do it or should I just blow it?” Oliver heard a noise outside. 

“Blow it!” Mia ran up to Oliver. “We have company coming.” 

“Don’t blow it up I almost have it and there are three targets coming your way. That should give you something to do while you wait.”

“Do you have it?” Oliver growled.

“Hey! You’re not helping. Wait I got it!”   
“  
Finally!” Mia muttered under her breath.

The light turned green on the door lock and Oliver opened the door. They were just about to go inside when the three targets appeared from around the corner

“You need to practice.” Mia shot an arrow at the first masked man but missed the next one. 

“He isn’t the only one.” Oliver hit the man Mia missed and took down the third.

“What? I did that on purpose.” Mia shifted on her feet. “Had to give you something to take your frustration out on.” 

“I know that look.” Oliver grinned. “Overwatch had that same look when she was caught.”

“Damn genetics.” Mia grumbled.

Oliver laughed. “Let’s just get what we came for and then we can go home to ice cream and Netflix.”

“I call dibs on the mint chip!” Mia scanned the room as Oliver got the container they came for from the shelf.

“Hey! You can’t call dibs on ice cream.” William protested over the comms. 

“My arrows say I can”. Mia winked at Oliver.

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Let’s go. Knock it off or you both will go to bed as soon as we get home.” 

“I’m telling Mom.” Mia pouted.

“If your mom gets home from your grandmother’s house, before we do, then there will be no mint chip to call dibs on”. 

“Frack!” Mia hurried after Oliver. 


End file.
